This disclosure relates generally to a method for detecting a conflict between a transaction and a TLB (Translation Lookaside Buffer) shootdown in a system supporting transactional memory, and particularly to a method for preventing a transaction from being aborted if there is no conflict between that transaction and a TLB shootdown.